suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Toru Fukushima
Toru Fukushima is a character in killer7. He is an elderly Japanese politician, and is the target of the first half of Target01: Sunset. He is also the owner of Restaurant Fukushima, and in that capacity had always wanted to become a tea master. Story Although Fukushima is only seen in person briefly, his actions have a profound effect on the events of killer7; his decisions as leader of the UN Party eventually cause the US-Japan relationship to break down, leading to its destruction. Background Fukushima was originally a member of Japan's Liberal Party, one of the two major political factions in Japan following the end of the Second World War. By his own admission, he had always wanted to become a politician who could truly lead his country; however, he was quickly disillusioned by the realisation that Japanese politics was merely a facade. It was at this point that Fukushima received a call asking him to become an 'architect' for the UN Party. He accepted the offer, and would eventually become the party leader. It is not clear if this means he became the Prime Minister of Japan, as Christopher Mills merely describes him to Garcian Smith as the 'middleman' between the UN Party and the US government, but it is readily apparent that Fukushima occupied a high position of authority within the Japanese government, arousing the jealousy of his former Liberal Party colleagues in the process. As a member of the UN Party, Fukushima desired greater independence for Japan, and was convinced that a reduced reliance on the US was necessary to achieve this. Not only that, but the fundamental nature of Japanese politics had to be changed. The final straw came when a group of seven young Liberal Party members, known as the Union 7, drew up a document known as the Yakumo Cabinet Policy - a guide for Japan's future that provided instructions on how to create the 'ideal nation'. The Yakumo had the potential to change Japan's international political standing forever, but the Union 7 were broken up by the party's internal rivalries, much to the relief of everyone else except Fukushima, who concluded that as it was, Japan simply didn't have the capabilities to compete with the rest of the world. The US government's chilly relationship with Fukushima eventually spurred him to end Japan's involvement in the Asian Security Treaty. This angered the Liberal Party, who had desired an extension of the protocol; in revenge they sent Julia Kisugi to spy on him and attempt to retrieve the Yakumo. Fukushima hired Kisugi as his secretary and, according to hand in killer7, left Japan to primarily reside in the US, where he operated a restaurant in Washington, D.C. Sunset Following the launch of 200 missiles from an unspecified location in East Asia, the Smiths are hired by Mills - under the instructions of the Liberal Party (according to hik7) - to travel to Restaurant Fukushima and assassinate Fukushima himself. The reason for this is simple: the Liberal Party knows that only by removing Fukushima can they reclaim dominance over the Japanese government and influence the US President to launch the Fireworks and destroy the missiles. Harman Smith personally meets with Fukushima himself, who seems to recognise the elderly assassin, and enquires about his life in politics. However, Kisugi shoots Fukushima in the head, killing him instantly, as she is under the impression that Harman is in possession of the Yakumo (and thus Fukushima is no longer needed alive), although it is revealed in hik7 that Jean DePaul had managed to smuggle it out of the restaurant a short time previously. DePaul, for his part, had been sent to the restaurant primarily in order to assassinate Kisugi and keep Fukushima alive, as the International Ethics Committee had reasoned that as long as he was alive, Fukushima would only deepen Japan's isolation. The UN Party is momentarily thrown into chaos by Fukushima's death until, under the guidance of Kun Lan, Kenjiro Matsuoka is chosen as the new leader. Fukushima had originally been the intended diplomat to attend the secret US-Japan talks held in the KAKU Building, although he is replaced following his death by Ohta and Kuramoto, two members of the Liberal Party. hand in killer7 hand in killer7 provides more details on Fukushima's life; he is 61, although this is seemingly contradicted by the statement that he was a political aide in the Liberal Party in 1946 (when he would have been only 6). Later that year he was contacted by the UN Party to work for them, but it also states that he was one of the founding members of the Union 7 - supposedly a purely Liberal Party faction. Fukushima is revealed to have been well aware of the US' anti-Japanese sentiments and had prepared accordingly for many years, explaining his decision to break with the Asian Security Treaty and reduce Japan's dependence on the US. Jaco's Report In Jaco's Report it is revealed by Jaco Checkbox that Harman Smith had originally been hired by Fukushima during the drafting of the Asian Security Treaty in Hakone, Japan in 1975. According to Jaco's notes Fukushima was one of those personally responsible for drafting the Yakumo; in his position as 'architect' he acted as a go-between for the UN Party and the US government, and using his connections within the American political scene hired Harman to carry out an investigation for him. The Asian Security Treaty was held in order to address and solve the growing energy problems of a number of important East Asian countries. Three alternative plans - the Pipe Plan, the Massive Plan and the Civic Plan - were proposed, primarily benefiting countries in the Middle East and South Asia, the European Union and the US, and East Asia respectively. However, only one plan could be accepted. Harman was hired by Fukushima to determine each participating country's intentions and the way they would vote; his findings were used by Fukushima to arrange secret negotiations before the final decision was made and manipulate the votes, presumably to Japan's advantage. Jaco notes that Fukushima, despite his authority, was not the true mastermind of the plan - that honour went to Kun Lan himself. Quotes * "I always wanted to become a tea master. It's one of the reasons I chose this profession." * "It's a really old story." * "It was clear to me then. This country didn't have what it took to compete with the rest of the world." Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Politicians